12 days of Christmas
by Clean writer
Summary: The Smashers are having fun with the Christmas season. Well, almost all of them. Will things work out before Christmas day appears. Updated daily.
1. 12th day

**Here's one of my Christmas fanfics. Read to find out what it is. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Samus' POV: **_I used to hate Christmas because it was a reminder to me about my dead parents. When I came in to The Smash Mansion as the first wave of troops, I didn't change. Then when the next wave came in, known as Melee, I then realized that I had two friends I could talk to, (Although they were quite girly) now, that Ike is here, everything is perfect, except for the fact that he doesn't know how I feel about him. I must tell him for Christmas. _Suddenly, Peach was calling my name, "Samus, thank goodness I found you! I have a major problem, Marth just asked me out, I have a crush on him and all, but I also have a crush on Mario. Help!" I sighed slightly with annoyance.  
"Peach, I don't have any idea on this whole romantic thing, go ask Zelda." _Yes, I don't have any idea on it, but I am having troubles myself._ I mentally said to myself.

**Peach's POV: **Why did Samus shoo me away? She always replies that way, claiming that she 'has no idea on what I am wanting help with, since she's tomboy.' I found Zelda. "Something wrong?"  
"Major boy issue, I have a crush on Mario and Marth, and Marth asked me out, I don't know what to do! Should I accept Marth's invitation, or do I deny it and wait for Mario to ask me out?"  
"I would say wait. Look for signs that Mario is interested in you, if he isn't, then accept Marth's invitation. That would work, wouldn't it?"  
''Yes, Marth said he wanted to ask me out for a date in January. So I have a while to look for signs."  
"Are you girls busy?'' Link asked.  
"N-no, we aren't would you like to come in?" Zelda said, with a blush on her face.  
"Um...I think I will leave now, thanks for your help Zelda." I said, trying to hide my fan girl side. I suspected that Link and Zelda like each other, but would not tell each other.

**Zelda's POV: **Man, does Link look handsome, so strong, and with his blush, he looks even cuter! "Zelda, I figured before Christmas, I ought to confess something. Now, I know I have no right, but I have feelings for you Zelda. Will you go out with me? If you decline, I understand."  
"Link, I have had feelings for you too. I would gladly go out with you."  
"Oh... and by the way, what was that episode with Peach?"  
"She's having boy trouble."  
"Oh..."

**Ike's POV: **Why does Master Hand have to decide to decorate SM (Smash Mansion) for Christmas? It just pains me with the death of my parents, reminding me that the only biological family I have is my sister, Mist. I know that it is a important holiday, but I only hate it because of the death of my parents. I have nothing against Christmas, (The initial purpose, The birth of Christ, which I found out about once I got here) but I have many things against the commercial use of Christmas. Presents, Santa, Love, all of that. I saw Link walk back with Zelda, hand in hand, both of them blushing. I leave the room immediately, my blunt features still there. I have something important to see.

**Marth's POV: **I hope Peach says yes to my invitation to date. I have loved her since we came in Melee. I have seen her as lovely as ever.

**Samus' POV: **Mario, Link, Marth, Pit, and Luigi brought a tree in. Then when we girls told them where to put it (Master Hand put us in charge of that). Once the tree was in place, We got out the ornaments and put them on. This is about the fourth tree we put up this year. Only two are real. The other two were fake. Ike was no where to be seen. _Out for some quiet time._ I guessed. Once we got the tree set up; Zelda, Peach, Daisy, and I went into the kitchen. I only went to keep them company. They went in to make Christmas candies.

* * *

**Well, how was it. Expect this story to be updated daily. **


	2. 11th day

**Eleventh day of Christmas. If the person I like is reading this, picture me as Ike, or Link, and picture yourself as Samus, or Zelda. I only wish it would end up like that. Any how, this is pretty much a Christmas countdown. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Mario's POV: **We finished setting up the tree. I must tell Peach how I feel for her. The only problem, it would break Marth's heart. He is my friend. So I won't tell her yet. Ike came back after a while. "Where were you? I know Peach was a little irritated that you were late for dinner."  
"Out and about."

**Marth's POV: **I hope Peach likes my present. It's a necklace. A very pretty one at that. It should reflect her beauty. No matter how hard I try, I can't think stop thinking about her, Mario likes her, but I am trying to stop liking her. That's the reason I bought the necklace for her, so she can look even more beautiful with her necklace.

**Zelda's POV: **Peach often gets irritated when Ike doesn't show up for meals. When he does, she says, "IKE! Why weren't you here?! I swear, you are probably starving to death." Or something like that. I ask Link about Ike's whereabouts, "I don't know, it seems like Ike has a funky mood going on or something. Remember, he has had a tough past, and has had a life of a mercenary."  
"True, but why can't he let go of the past? This is Smash Mansion, not Tellius."  
"Nobody knows but him. If he hasn't told anybody the reason yet, it'd be the best if we respect his privacy."

**Samus' POV: **I bought Ike something special for Christmas. It's a fine sword made of steel. I doubt he will use it since he has Ragnell, an indestructible blade. But still. I found my friends. Peach is going on and on about Mario. Zelda told me what happened to her. I am happy for my friends, they are girly and Zelda has a boyfriend. I have fallen for someone, but can't tell him.

**Ike's POV: **I hate this season because of how big of a deal everyone makes of it. Why can't we just remember the Savior? I don't understand it. Everyone going crazy over getting gifts. I just go buy a few things for my friends and then leave, 5 min. tops.

**Peach's POV: **I noticed that Mario doesn't have eye contact when we talk. I thinks he likes me. I will still look for signs that he likes me. Zelda is so lucky, she already has a boyfriend. I can't decide between Marth and Mario. I've known Mario longer than I have Marth. So probably Mario.

**Samus' POV: **Ike is so dreamy. I can vision him in my arms. He is a handsome young fella that's my age. When he walks past me, I smile blissfully, I have dreams that he confessed his feeling towards me.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Samus is slightly OOC. Until tomorrow! Please R&R.**


	3. 10th day

**Here's the 10th day! Will Marth find a new love interest? Will things work out for Samus and Ike? Will Mario get the courage to tell Peach how he feels about her? The world may never know. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Marth's POV: **I saw a attractive woman that looked familiar. She recognized me and identified herself as Caeda, my old love interest. I must tell Peach I don't have feelings for her any more. I hope I don't break her heart. I show Caeda around the basic parts of the mansion, "I think I will like it here, especially since you are here." She said; the last part a with a flirty tone along with a smile.

"Peach, there is something I must tell you. I don't have feelings for you any more. I am sorry." She took that the exact opposite of what I had expected.  
"That's fine. I have a thing for Mario. He knows it, but I don't know if he has feelings for me." I gave an innocent smile, or as innocent of a smile I could force. I knew Mario's feelings for Peach, but I know that it would be better if he told her himself.

**Caeda's POV: **I hope I wasn't too obvious. Though he has feelings for me, I hate being too obvious. Marth introduced me to his friends. I already met Peach, whom he had a previous crush on, Samus, Link & Zelda, which Marth said were in a relationship, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Ike, who seemed to be blunt, serious, lifeless, and above all else, cold. They all shook hands with me, save for Ike, who had left once Marth noted him. Then we chatted. "Since Ike left, when are you going to tell him Samus?" Peach said, with a knowing smile. _So, Samus likes that handsome and serious person?_  
"I don't know, before Christmas." Then Peach Squealed.  
"You to will look perfect together, I shall make the title for your marriage cards, The Bounty Hunter and Mercenary are please to announce their marriage. Has a nice ring to it?" Zelda and Peach both giggled with excitement. Link, Marth, and Mario laughed sarcastically at the title. I just smiled. It did have a good title. Samus blushed so bad, that she couldn't get any redder from embarrassment than that. _Samus is a bounty hunter; and Ike is a mercenary, huh._   


**Samus' POV: **I was blushing like mad. Why Peach?! "Back to business, we only have 8 more days to get everything cooked and made, and we need to get the kids a few activities to do. And now that Ike's back, let's decide what to do for Christmas Eve. I think we should have Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. Who would like to volunteer?"  
"We'd like to do it." Link and Zelda said.  
"Ok, that settles that. Ike, do you have activities planned for the kids?" Peach said. Ike just left. Then we all heard Ike yell something like, "WHY?!"  
"I'll take that as a no. So, what should we do to keep the kids occupied? I think we could have them write kind things to each other today, then continue doing activities until Eve. Then we will set out cookies and Milk for "Santa" who will be Link on Christmas Eve."  
Here's the list Peach made: Today: kids write nice things to each other. 16: Children play Reindeer games. 17: Practice Christmas songs. 18: Play instruments. 19: Prepare for Christmas Party. 20: Have snowball fights. 21: Rehearsal. 22: Fire prep. 23: Christmas crafts. 24: Christmas Party. 25: Christmas! We have the kids do what the schedule says for today.

**Mario's POV: **I am thinking of some ways to confess to Peach. I will know eventually.

* * *

**Well, how was that? The first question was answered. The other questions will be answered in later chapters. In the next ones, I will have a paragraph about what the kids do! Please R&R. -Clean writer.**


	4. 9th day

**Here's the ninth day. Your questions might be answered. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Peach's POV: **Now that Marth doesn't like me, that makes it easier on me. I can only hope that Mario likes me back. Me, Zelda, Caeda, Link, and Marth have a plan divised to get Samus to confess. The day we hope to have her confess is the 24th.

**Samus' POV: **My friends are going to help me get the confidence to tell Ike how I feel. He is so dreamy! I fell in love with him when he came here. He was the only person who can wield a two handed sword with one hand. Once I got to know him, I fell for him even more. Sure, Caption Falcon and Snake are trying to flirt with me, but the one I want is Ike. He has taught me that there is such a thing as love.

**Mario's POV: **I will confess to Peach on the 24th. She is dreamy. That pretty face. That beautiful soul. My life wouldn't be complete without her.

**Zelda's POV: **It was cute to see all the little kids dressed in reindeer clothes and playing games. "I can't believe I am wearing this." Said Toon. He seemed to hate today's activity. After all, he is a toon version of Link. Link is amazing. He got our stuff ready. He has a red suit with authentic boots in his closet. He put a red suit with some shoes in my room. Most of the kids had fun.

**Popo's POV: **I really enjoy these games, but why must we wear the suits? It's all girly. I look over to my sister, she says, "This is so much fun! I hope it never ends." Toon agreed that the suits are girly. Lucas and Ness looked like they were having fun.

**Ike's POV: **While the others watched the kids play "reindeer games", I went and trained. It's funner to work out much rather than play games. It's nine days til Christmas. I am having these dreams where Samus and I are kissing. I don't know why.

**Marth's POV: **"Caeda, you are special to me. So, would you go out with me to the January Dance?"  
"I didn't think you ever ask! Of course I will!" She then kissed me lightly on the cheek. I am so lucky. I have Caeda in my life.

* * *

**A little short, I know, but this is all I could do today.**


	5. 8th day

**Sorry this is late. This is the 8th day. I will get up to date once hopefully today. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Peach's POV: **The kids looked so cute practicing for the Christmas party. They had a blast. Marth and Caeda were holding hands. Ike wasn't present. Samus looked lost in thought, probably about Ike. Mario wasn't present either. Link and Zelda were also hand in hand. Once Ike and Mario were present, we discussed what songs the boys would play for the Christmas concert. Ike plays guitar, Mario plays bass, Link plays drums, and Marth plays sax, and we will have other players for the concert.

* * *

**Sorry for the late timing. And sorry for the shortness.**


	6. 7th day

**Sorry for the lateness. This also might be short. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

**Samus' POV: **The kids were playing their small instruments. They were real instruments. Man, Ike may be from the past, but he can certainly play guitar good. I guess he learned when he came into the present. The men were helping the kids learn the songs. They are really good at it. My cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Just being around Ike gives me tingles of joy. I must confess to him because if I don't, he might fall for someone else.

* * *

**Well, not too bad for being late.**


	7. 6th day

**All caught up now. Here should be the longer one. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Mario's POV: **Today we are setting up for the Christmas party. We decided to do it in the dance room. Yes, we have a room for women to dance. A.K.A: Training room/gym. The girls went to the crafts store to grab the supplies. They came back and asked us to help them with the stuff. Once we unpacked everything, started decorating. The girls got red and green glitter, bows, ribbon, paper goods, santa hats, and other decorations. They had me and Ike hang up the ribbon on the ceiling. They took care of the paper goods.

**Zelda's POV: **We had the guys set up the ribbon high on the ceiling, me and the gals set up the plastic covers over the tables, and then set paper goods on. We were all talking about our romantic love lives. Man, did Samus blush when we all talked about Ike. Luckily, Ike wasn't looking. The kids helped too. When we were finished, it looked perfect.

* * *

**Expect these chapters too be these this short. **


	8. 5th day

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV: **The kids were having fun with their snowball fight. We joined them. We did girls vs boys, adults vs children, We did weapon or magic, we had all sorts of fun. Even the guys had fun pegging each other in the face. The only person not there was Ike; he claims that snowball fights are childish. Afterwards, Me, Peach, Samus, Caeda, and Lyn went into mine, Peach's, and Samus' room. Then we talked about making a plan for Samus.


	9. 4th day

**I don't own SSBB, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Marth's POV: **The kids did great for their rehearsals. It was a full rehearsal. So we had the singing, playing, and mixes of those. We will play Carol of the Bells, O' come Emmanuel, Angels we have Heard on High, Away in a Manger, and The First Noel. Then, when we do it, Link and Zelda will dress up as Santa and Mrs. Claus. The kids will sit on his lap and tell him what they would like for Christmas. We decided that after the kids go to bed, the adults will have a dance. We will have Mario and Peach tuck put them to bed while we set up, then we will have a dance. It will be a fun one.


	10. 3rd day

**Thank you, guest reviewer, Trance Gemini. If you don't have a account on this site, I would highly recommend that you do ASAP. I would like to PM you. Nothing personal. Disclaimer: I might own the story line of this fanfic, but I defiantly own nothing else.**

* * *

**Ike's POV: **Today we are working on getting the fire ready. This is meant to be educational to the kids on how to start a fire safely. I don't understand why I have to be here. It's pointless. _Why am I thinking of Samus. I don't understand. I know she's attractive, but... wait! Did I just think she was attractive? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! _Then after a few minutes, it came to me. _I like Samus. _I must tell her on Eve. I guess I had been in a trance, for Link, Zelda, Marth, Peach, and Caeda were right next to me with concerned looks. "I'm fine." Then I get up and walk off.

**Link's POV: **That was wierd. Ike said, "_Why am I thinking of Samus. I don't understand. I know she's attractive, but... wait! Did I just think she was attractive? WHAT IS WRONG WITH__ ME!_" Then, he said, "_I like_ Samus." Then, we gathered round him with concerned looks. He said, "I'm fine." Then left. Luckily for Ike, the kids went to the kitchen for lunch and Samus wasn't there.  
"How much do you bet Ike tells Samus about his found feelings for her on Christmas Eve?" Peach gushed. We all laughed about for a while.

* * *

**Well, Ike likes Samus. But will Samus fall for someone else? Or will Ike and Samus live happily? Continue to find out. **


	11. 2nd day

**To the guests who don't know how to sign up. You go to this site, click Sign up, and put in the info it asks for. It's simple and easy. It's not like programming. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB.**

* * *

**Peach's POV: **Today we are making Christmas crafts. If they look really presentable, we will display them in the party tomorrow. The kids are having fun. The kids are a lovely bunch. I can't wait for Christmas, seeing the joy in the kids eyes. When they were done, they went off to have a snow ball fight, leaving the adults. "Alright, now that the kids are gone, let's do a run down on tomorrow. At 6:00, we start with the introduction. After that, We have the kids do the music numbers and Link and Zelda will go get the Santa and Mrs. stuff on. Then, they do the songs. Afterwards, we do a couple of Santa songs to get Link out. Then he says he has a surprise for the kids. Link, after you say that, say, 'Come on out Mrs. Clause!' Then Zelda, you go out and then the kids will sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they'd like. At 8:30, We need to get the kids to bed, then we will set up a few more things for our Party. Then we have fun." I said. Everyone nodded.


	12. 1st dayChristmas Eve

**Here's Christmas Eve. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

**Samus' POV: **Today is the day of the Christmas program. The kids are so excited. Once it got to 6:00, Peach went out for the introduction. "Welcome to the Christmas Eve program. The kids have worked hard for this. We hope you enjoy the show." Once Peach finished, the curtain opened, and the kids were in front. and Ike, Link, Mario, Marth, and a few others were behind. They played wonderfully. Then the curtain went down. Zelda left to go dress as Mrs. Clause. Then the curtain opened and the kids sang a few good numbers. Then they sang Must be Santa, and Jingle Bells. Then Link came out. "Kids, I have a surprise for you." Link said in a voice that the kids couldn't recognize. "Come on out, Mrs. Clause." Then Zelda came out, looking like Mrs. Clause. Then the kids proceeded to tell Santa what they wanted. Then Mario and Peach went to tuck them in bed.

**Peach's POV: **Me and Mario went to tuck the kids in bed. Once we finished that, Mario said, "Peach there is something I have to confess, I am in love with you." Tingles of joy went through me as he said those words. "I love you too." Then we went to the party. They were all set up. Mario asked me to dance. Then we went out on the dance floor. As we danced, we saw Link, Zelda, Marth, and Caeda. They were dancing. The only one I didn't see was Ike. When we finished dancing, we asked Samus where he was. "I don't know." Then Ike walked by, glanced at us, then left.

**Samus' POV: **_Where is he going? It's cold out there. I am going to follow him._ I grabbed my black jacket, and followed him, a ways back. He went up a hill, and around the corner. He suddenly stopped. He bent down, and with glove less fingers, wiped the snow away, and there was a gray slab. He stood there, Staring down on the object. I came closer and saw that it was a tombstone. Then I was close to him. I couldn't take the silence. "Ike, what are you doing out here. Hypothermia isn't too good to get on Christmas." He turned around and said,  
"I will never let my father fade from my memory. My mother died when I was little and my memory of her passing was erased."  
"Ike, there are many people here and on your homeland who care about you. I have feelings for you Ike."  
His face failed to hide his surprise. "I have feelings for you too, Samus." Then he lightly kissed me. We embraced. He was surprisingly warm.

**Ike's POV: **Me and Samus head back to the dance. Then we saw our friends.


End file.
